1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an artist's easel that includes its own carrying case, wheels for transport all of which fold into a compact, easily transportable unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Easels for artists may be used in remote places. This means that they must be carried over possibly difficult terrain, along with the canvas, paints, brushes and the like. It should be transportable, without being so light that it provides little support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,966 issued Aug. 25, 1964 to Landon discloses a portable easel having a compartment 30 with a drawer 37 for storing supplies. Each leg comprises telescoping sections 17 and 18, and the canvas support comprises telescoping members, tube 22 and rod 23. The unit is collapsible to facilitate portability and can be carried by handles 40 (see FIGS. 1 and 2).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,315 issued Oct. 18, 1977 to Czarnowski discloses a table assembly for wheelchairs having support means 47 and 49 for supporting an artist's canvas or board. The table has a horizontal tray member 16 with upright sides 21 and front 22. Leaves 23 are hingedly mounted at the top edge of sides 21 so that the leaves can be moved between a closed and opened position. The assembly can be carried as a box when closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,762 issued Aug. 20, 1991 to Potter discloses a collapsible artist's easel having a yoke 47 with wheels 56 and 57. FIGS. 3 and 4 show the yoke 47 in the extended and relaxed state respectively. FIG. 5 shows the easel being wheeled in the direction of arrow A.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. .sctn. 1.56(a) exists.